


After Dark

by Gay1235



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cas is lingerie, Damn, Dancing, Love Confessions, M/M, dean stop drooling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay1235/pseuds/Gay1235
Summary: Dean and Sam are hunting a vampire that is killing strippers from a bar. And you knew Dean is all up for strippers but then he finds out it's not any bar it's a gay bar and to top it of Cas decides to join and help them by being a bait.(A/N): I saw Dusk till Dawn and dance scene killed me. Salma Hayek moves were just.....
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 16





	After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I would suggest you listen to:
> 
> After Dark by Tito and Tarantula in the dance scene and something melodious during the love scene, I personally listened to Aiko by Calm Shores during writing smut. 
> 
> If you get 'offended' with the idea of cross dressing then feel free to back out.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asks when Sam comes from looking around for the threat. 

He just shrugs with a smirk, dean raises his eyebrow. He can 'feel' that his brother is planning something."He's being the bait." 

Dean scowls as he looks around "I don't like this plan" 

"Dean, he's an angel. What's the worst that could happen?" 

Dean doesn't answer because he doesn't even want to imagine worst. If something happened to the angel then he's not sure what he will do. He looks around the bar gazing the men and women strippers dancing on poles or just dancing. He has to appreciate the guys lean figure, eventhough he's not gay, there is nothing wrong in appreciating a man's body and having an urge to jack off. So maybe he is, it's not important. For 21st century it's a very old looking place, giving it a middle age vibes with Mariachi. Dean didn't know this type of places existed.

He orders Sam to keep an eye while he gets beer. He sits on a stool, taking a swig of the beer looking for the stripper kidnapping blood sucker when lights go deem around them. 

The owner goes to stage and shouts "Getlemen and pretty ladies, today we have somethin special for you. I personally call it Angel with the serpent." 

After making the big announcement, the guy steps down looking giddy. The chain curtains part like Dean's mouth when he sees who steps out. The raven hair topped with a feather crown, sun kissed skin, pale pink lips covered in blood red lipstick, those bluest eyes bordered by eyeliner, those hipbones lined with a maroon panty a shimmery fabric covering his middle to the ground, his chest covered only with translucent maroon shoulderless top and those lean arms covered with gold armlet. "Cas....?."

Dean feels wetness in his lips and tightness in his pants. He wipes his mouth and realizes he was drooling, suddenly he feels a sudden urge to growl and take Cas away from the attraction, his anger flares when he realizes the possible threat must also be gazing at the fire lit on the stage. 

He head snaps up to look out for the vamp but it automatically settles on Cas who flutters the cloak side to side purking his lips. Dean flinches almost falling from the stool when there's a sudden burst of fire as Cas covers himself. He removes the clothes and there's a freaking Python around his neck. Dean's eyes pop out of his eyes as his mouth falls open when the music starts and Cas's hips move in rythm. 

Cas's POV: (He's gonna tease Dean a lot)  
You can say finally I 'snapped'. I'm tired of Dean not considering my feelings, always sliding me to side. So yesterday I saw this woman dance on TV, I realised I need to have fun too. Meet new people, have boyfriend and for sometime forget I am angel bunking with two supernatural hunters. So I am doing this with the help of Sam and Todo. BTW, Todo is the snake,it took a lot to agree him to perform with me, he's very shy infront of a lot of people.

When I step out, I strike up a pose my arms out, Todo hiding beneath the cloak. I feel many eyes lingering on me and I kinda enjoy it. After a burst of fire I shake of my cloak, python around my neck. The chords string with the drums creating a melodious tune, I shake my hips from one side to another and Todo goes up from my chest to my neck.

Watching him  
Strolling in the night so white  
Wondering why  
It's only after dark

I bite my lips, my hips moving round and round feeling the goosebumps from where the snake left its scaly sensation. I look towards the crowd most of them open mouthed, but my eyes focus upon the person sitting at the left end of the table. Dean's eyes are blown, I want to laugh at his open jaw look. 

In his eyes  
A distant fire light burns bright  
Wondering why  
It's only after dark

I find myself in his room  
Feel the fever of my doom  
Falling falling  
Through the floor  
I'm knocking on the devil's door yeah

I think its inappropriate to mention my brother and very rude to knock in his door for sexual intercourse. But, I still dance, Todo goes between my legs. I feel a sudden arousal burst through when it comes in contact with my winkle. Some other strippers take Todo from me as my eyes fix upon Dean who still has hungry look in his eyes.

The music still going on as I get off the stage and start walking towards Dean on the table. The old men who were playing poker look at me as I walk, there chips fall off their hands. Everything is silent except for the music.

In the dawn  
I wake up to find him gone  
And the note  
Says "only after dark"

I stop infront of Dean, look down at him and lick my upward lip like I practiced, yeah I practiced so what. You are reading this, so don't judge. Dean looks at me and gulps audibly making me smirk. 

Burning burning in the flame  
Now I know his secret name  
You can tear his temple down  
But he'll be back and rule again yeah

I bent down, my eyes locked with his and pick up the beer bottle twirling it. I put my foot on Dean's mouth and pour the beer over my leg. He drinks it off my feet before I pull my leg. I take a swig off the drink and bent down towards Dean whose eyes are blown in lust. My lips hover infront of his, he closes his eyes inspecting a kiss. I snort inwardly and just lick from his chin upto his bottom lip with tip of my tongue and get up.

In my heart a deep and dark  
And lonely part  
Wants him and waits for  
After dark  
After dark  
After dark  
After dark

I take off my crown and starts shaking my hips wildly, roaming my hands on my myself as the song ends. The crowd go crazy, cheering all over making me flush of the excitement. I look at Dean last time before I get off the table with the owner's help and go backstage.

Dean:  
Dean hears snap of fingers infront of his face making him flinch and fall of the stool. He groans at the pain rushing in his cock which are tight in his pants. He head snaps up when he not only hears his brother's laughter but also of the freaking candyasshole Gabriel's.

He bats his brother's helping hand, scowling as he stands up. "What the hell?" He looks at the messy duo. Sam hair is messed up same for Gabriel's but the difference is Gabriel's pants are inside out. 

He looks at the couple in disgust "Dude, couldn't you wait until finish this fucking Vampire." Both of them shrug as Sam holds Gabe, his chin on top of Gabriel's head. Damn, new couples are disgustingly adorable. Dean thinks, will he and Cas will be like this? Always finding ways to be with each other, kissing and cuddling. He shivers when did he became so gooey. 

"Don't say it like, you weren't eyefucking my brother 2 secs ago, Deano." Gabriel says raising his eyebrow as Sam nods consenting to his boyfriends statement. 

Dean was about to argue but then he remembers Cas is gone, he looks around and sees many people looking at where Cas vanished to. Dean growls when he hears them saying to take his angel. Cas is his guardian angel, like hell any of these filthy hands are laying upon that body.

He doesn't see Sam and Gabe's smug look as he runs for backstage. But before he can he is stopped by the mascot "You can't go in there, only for performers." 

Dean rolls his eyes "Come on dude, I know someone one in there, he's my best friend." 

The guard just raises his eyebrows and shrugs "Not my problem"

Dean exhales and takes out 20 from his wallet and shows it to the mascot. The guard nods and lets him in.

Dean is thankful that Cas is angel because if the guard let him in for 20 dollars then how many else can get in. He searches for Cas's name but doesn't find it. He rounds again and sees 'Clarence' on a door. Without another thought he knocks.

The gate opens and Cas is infront of him, leaning on the door with a questioning look "Hello Dean." Dean can't help but look at Cas's face, it has gone pinkish and sweaty from scrobbing the makeup off and the uhhhh..performance. his hair in usual mess and He is wearing a dark blue robe making a V on his upper body giving Dean a pie-worthy gaze. 

"If you're gonna keep staring at me then please don't do it in hallway." Cas's comments snaps Dean out of his not kid friendly dream, the angel turns around his robe flapping. Dean steps inside the room, closing the door as he looks around the room. 

"You shouldn't have done that." Dean wants to slap himself just as the words comes out of his mouth. Cas looks up from where he was searching for his clothes and glares at him.

"What I do and don't is non of your business, Dean." Something possessive invades Dean's feelings on the words. 

He stalks upto to the angel, cornering him against the dressing table. Cas looks at Dean wide eyed. "It is my business, your safety is my business. Being a bait, dancing infront of bunch of horny men who can get aggressive and hurt. You are my business because...I care about you Cas." His eyes soften as he cups Cas's cheeks making the angel look at him.

Cas tightens his jaw, his eyes burn. He has heard this before, Dean has told him this. But the hunter has also said that Cas is like his brother and he can't forget that. He raps his hand on Dean's wrist "No, it's not. Dean I know you care for me and trust me I am grateful for that. But it's not what I want. And if I remember you were one of the horny men."

Cas pulls back and goes around Dean to change while Dean looks at Cas confused ignoring the horny comment "Cas what are you talking about man? What do you want?" Castiel just ignores him and picks up his clothes as he goes behind a dressing screen. Dean questions how old is this place before he comes back to the matter on hands.

"Cas.....Talk to me." He hears the angel sigh before a reply comes "You realise we still have a vampire to hunt. This is not a appropriate time for discussion." Dean drops seats on the chair and drops his head on his hands thinking what is Cas talking about. 

While on the other side of screen Cas is thinking of ways to avoid a heartbreak, he puts the robe inside the duffle bag and takes out clothes he bought on Gabriel's recommendation. It's a jeans which is ripped, if you had to rip it why you made it, a voice says inside his mind. But he wears it and then a white crop top which is ripped in front of his collarbone. Cas is weighing his options that does Gabriel wants to make him look like a beggar or not. And last but not least black boots with low heels.

He steps out and says "Let's catch this assbutt." Dean chuckles and looks up to comment but it dies in his throat when he looks at his angel. Hot Damn, Dean nods unable to form words. He follows behind Cas trying hard not to focus on the distance between the angel's ass and his cock.

"Stay away from me or else he will never be here." Dean reluctantly steps away from Cas. He watches from distance as Cas steps upto the bar ordering a drink, lot of people recognize him and try to talk. Dean feels smug when his angel turns down all offers. But then a guy steps up and Dean can 'feel' that the guy's a vampire. His look speaks 'I am a blood sucking douchebag'. 

Dean blood boils when the guy's hand straight up goes Cas's waist. He feels a hand in his shoulder and looks at the owner. He sees Sam looking in sympathy though his eyes are laughing at him. "It's alright Dean, that guy's gonna die anyway." 

Dean looks back towards the bar and sees the angel is gone, no sight of the douche vamp too. 

"Don't worry lover boy. Cassie's with the guy, they are going to a 'party' towards the lakeside " Gabriel says. Dean storms out of the door, not caring if his brother or the archangel is following him. 

"Come on baby, take me to my angel." He starts the car and steps on the accelerator. He looks for the creepy empty houses, barns or anything out of Conjuring. 

Then his eyes land on someone waving at him, he squints and sees Sam and Gabriel smirking at him. "Son of a bitch. How the hell did you get here before me?" He grunts out . 

"Superpowers duhh." Gabe sasses. Dean curses the guy, he wishes he could stab him but he doesn't want to see his brother moping around and also because they kind of need the archangel.

Suddenly they hear a blood curling scream. "Cas" Dean is confused, Cas is an angel, a vampire has no chance on him. They quickly gather there weapon and silently go to back of the house. 

Sam swiftly opens the door, and their noses are clocked with the smell of dead body and blood. They enter and sight is gut wrenching, several dead bodies are on ground. Dean makes a quick check and some of them are alive but they could die any minute from loss of blood. 

Gabriel says looking at barely alive people "You guys go, I will take care of them" Dean rolls his eyes and goes ahead when he sees his brother going mushy with Lord's child. He is in shock when he sees Cas chained to the ceiling, as the guy knifes around his body. Then he also captures another guy dressed in all black with black eyes, Demon. Dean curses himself, they knew Cas was an angel.

"I have to say, you are pretty thing to look at Castiel." Demon says touching the angel's cheek. Dean oaths to himself he will make the guys death painful when the Demon forcefully pushes his lips on Cas's.

Dean nods at Sam who is beside him, when the Demon pulls back they get out of their cover, Sam shoots the vamp with dead man's blood while Dean locks the Demon with trap bullet. He runs towards Cas, breaking him off his misery. "Dean....." 

Dean's heart clinches at the despair in Cas's voice "Hey, Hey. I got you angel." He lays Cas on the floor before he goes back to the Demon and punches him making blood rush out. He picks him up and knees at the Demon's stomach before pushing him to the wall head butting him. He sees red and keeps punching before he feels pair of arms dragging him forceful.

"Dean, Dean Calm down. Cas will be fine, Gabe's here." 

Dean breathes heavily as he tries to control himself, his brother pats him.

"Its okay. I will take care of him go check on Cas." 

Dean nods and goes towards Cas who is healed up while Gabe fushes over him. Dean has to own it up, how much of a douche Gabe is, the guys a good brother and it's a big deal coming from angels since all are assholes.

Gabriel stands up and Dean takes his seat "You alright Cas?" Cas just merely nods and stairs right ahead. Dean sighs and speaks up again "I don't know what has gotten wrong with our bond man," Before he can finish Cas sits up, glaring holes in him but Dean can see something else underlying the anger, pain which confuses him. He has never hurt Cas.

"This is the problem Dean, you want to know what is wrong with our bond? then listen. I am in love with you but you see me as nothing but your punching bag. When you have no one to blame there's me, when there's some problem you remember me. Sometimes..sometimes I feel like I am nothing but your slave." Cas stands up and vanishes living Dean to gape at the empty space.

"OHHH NOW YOU FUCKED UP!!!!!NOW YOU FUCKRD UP!!!!" 

"Sam shut your boyfriend or I'm gonna send him to Lucifer's cage." Dean growls as he glares at the duo behind him. Sam sighs and puts his paw around Gab's mouth.

"He isn't wrong Dean, you fucked up. Cas was right, we have been selfish. You more, I can assure that but still we only remembered him when we needed him, we even threatened him while he always stayed by our side." 

Dean storms out of the house because he knows Sam is right. He has not realised but he has hurted Cas, emotionally, mentally, physically. But the guy still comes whenever he calls. He remembers Cas' words when he came back after Laviathan 

You know me, always happy to be bleed for the Winchesters.

Dean radiates his anger by increasing the speed. He feels so ashamed of himself, he has done so much to Cas but he never said sorry. No wonder Cas is maintaining distance, he would also. He laughs humorlessly, how idiotic of him to think something so pure will want to be with him. 

Cas came back and quickly laid on the bed, he didn't even realised it was Dean's bed. He snuggled to the pillow and let the tears fall, he feels so broken, its like he lost his wings again. Stupid human emotions!!! He feels tired, lost, hurt, it's too much for him. He snuggles more in the pillow and falls asleep.

When Dean stops outside the motel, he steps out after closing his door grumbling. When he's inside the room, he sees a sight that inflates the anger. He sits on the side and smiles as he looks at Cas' sleeping peacefully sleeping. It's so weirdly comforting to see Cas snuggled in pillow. Dean raises his hand and brushes some dark locks out from Cas's eyes. Dean sees the angel eyes twitch before opening.

There eyes lock into each other. Before second thought, Dean leans down and presses his lips onto Cas. Case hands move around Dean's neck, he feels it's better than the abominations kiss, its not forced, there's choice to pull away.

After some more seconds Dean backs away. He looks at Castiel's bushing face "God, Cas you're amazing." Cas on his part frowns "What has my Dad had to do with it?" Dean laughs heartedly and shakes his head. 

He looks at the blue eyes running his hand on the high cheekbones as he says "Cas, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry I hurted you, I'm sorry I made you feel used, I'm sorry-" Before he can finish Cas puts his forefinger on his lips 

"Dean I forgive you." Dean smiles and holds the hand as he pecks the fingertip before he leans down and pecks the Angel's forehead. "Cas ,bond or not. I love you." Dean says truthfully looking at Castiel's eyes.

Cas grins " I love you too Dean."

They kiss each other again, Dean tries to pull off his boots before he climbs on the bed still lips locked with the angel.Cas gasps for breath, Dean's smirk and choose the moment to invade the mouth making the angel moan pleasantly. When they pull back, Cas notes his now rosy lips as he whispers flushed "Dean...touch me." 

Dean nods and dives back again for a kiss as he retakes off his jacket throwing it somewhere. He climbs between Cas's legs, and pulls back tp nips at the exposed collarbone. Cas moans, feeling warmth in his stomach. Dean massages Cas's hips, his rough hands exploring the smooth skin as his mouth nips at the neck and collarbone. 

He pulls back and takes his shirt off as Cas does the same with his. Cas locks his forefinger to the chain on Dean's neck pulling him in for another. He never gets tired of the kisses, they lips move together And tongues dancing. 

Cas hands go to Dean's hair, roaming through it as other clutches on the pillow tightly. Cas' breath hitches when he feels Dean's tongue in his nipple, dean's hand massaging his other nipple. Cas feels his toes curl on the sheets as a broken moan fall from his lips. "Deaan" 

On his part Dean is enjoying every moan, groan coming from the Angel's mouth. He taste of Cas on his tongue, the warmth pf both their bodies, he bites the nipple making it red and raw. He cock is getting painfully hard in his pants and he is sure Cas is in same position.

He kisses down from Cas nipple, beholds on to Castiel body as he kisses down the middle to the navel making the angel arch his back and groan. Dean's mouth hovers on the Cas's cock covered by Jean's. He quickly does the job of removing it. He is surprised to find the panty still on. He looks at Cas wno notes his lip and says "We had a vampire to catch remember?" 

Dean nods as he says going back ip to kiss the angel "Then its good, the bastard didn't go far or else-" He is cut off again but this this time with a kiss as Cas says "Dean, shut up and pleeeeease make love to me." Dean is not into cheesy stuff but damn, Css like this is hard to say no too and he's not gonna he is gonna make love to the angel. Deep, hard love.

Dean takes off Cas' panties with one swift move. He licks the tip making Cas's head fall back into the bed making an O shape. He pulls Cas towards him a little making him lock his ankle around Dean's as he clutches onto the sheets and pillow desperately "Deaaaaan" Dean swallows Cas whole making angel groan and pant heavily, his mouth still ajar. In a moment Cas feels a sensation on his lower stomach. He is not sure of what it is but before he can, he's cumming on Dean's mouth but instead of chocking, the hunter swallows it grinning at Cas who gapes at him "Dean, is...it alright...for you to do...that?" He asks concerned for the righteous man.

"Cas it's fine." Dean says smiling but Cas still frowns not convinced but Dean kisses it away. Dean leans over the bed and takes out lube and condom. 

"You have harpies?" Dean loses his balance a little before gets back again while Cas giggles. 

"Ha ha" He corners Cas between his arms looking at the beautiful face, he says leaning in "I will see how funny you will find it, when I blow your mind out." 

Instead of getting scared Cas locks his arm around Dean's neck pulling him in "Challenge accepted." The angel smirks before pressing in for a chaste kiss.

Dean gets out if his pants, before settling back to his place. Cas looks at Dean's cock wide eyed, he says looking into Dean eyes which are blown only showing a ring of green around them "Dean, be gentle please." Dean runs his palm soothingly on the Angel's cheek "Don't worry, I will take good care of you angel." 

And yeah Cas trusts him because he knows the hunter will. He nods and settles on the pillow biting his inner cheek while Dean squuezes good amount of lube on Cas puckered hole and his fingertips. He puts one finger inside Cas making him scrunch his face a little, Dean's lips hover on Cas's temple as he starts doing an in and out motion. In some time the angel's face morph into pleasure so Dean adds another finger scissoring inside Cas.

Dean bops at Cas's sexy hipbones that did wonders on the stage as he adds third finger. He nips inside the Angel's inner thigh, like making his claim in every part of Castiel's body. After some time Cas all but shouts "Deeeeean Fuck me." Dean snorts this is the first he has ever heard Cas say something else from 'assbutt'.

"Good things come to those who are patient angel." Dean says smugly but Cas just glares at him as he says "If your looking for someone patient then maybe I should leave." 

Dean looks at Cas like he has seen Whale and Shark having sex. "No Cas, you wouldn't be that cruel to me right? Leaving me in pain? Right? Right?" Dean looks at Cas for confirmation while the angel just raises his eyebrows saying 'Try me Bitch'

Dean quickly does the work of rolling up a Condom on his dick and cutting it with a good amount of lube. "Cas, you are comfortable right?" Dean aks to Cas to which the angel smiles and nods.

Dean takes hold of both of Cas' legs circling them around his waist as he slides inside Css slowly. Cas gasps when he feels pain, he grips on the sheet as the flies onto Dean's back scratching it. "Deeeean" Cas can't stop the moan as he looks at the man on top of him with close eyelids eyes. 

Dean groans as hs fully enters Cas. He looks down to see the more gorgeous picture. Cas eyes are not fully closed, his eyelashes fluttering, he lips rubuly red like his cheeks and whole body, his pinks tongue lolling out, sweat on his head, hair more messier than ever. Dean wants to capture it in his heart forever. "Damn, baby you're beautiful." He chuckles when the the blush intensifies. 

"Dean mooooove." Dean pulls out before slamming back in, the only noises feeling the silence are the ticking of clock and groans, moans, curses of the two lovers. Dean goes in and out before he reaches the prostate making Css moan louder than ever.

They both breath heavily, Dean held onto Cas hand, his other hand goes around Cas cock to provide pleasure to his angel. Their hands get sweaty with time. They reach their climax, as Cas comes on Dean's hand while Dean's load shoots up to the condom.

Cas lays in bed catching his breath while Dean comes from the bathroom with a cloth. Cas smiles and blushes at the caring show of the Dean Winchester. After cleaning it off Dean puts on a pair of boxer and offers his AC/DC shirt to Cas with some boxers. 

Dean is caught oogling again at his boyfriend. It's not his fault that Cas looks ao adorable in his clothes. The oversized T-shirt shows all the bites around Cas neck. Dean raps his arm round his Angel's waist as Cas snuggles into Dean's chest there legs tangled under sheets.

When the next morning they wake up to go back to bunker, Dean is very happy when he realizes Cas is still sour and have to limp a little. He does feel concerned and bad but he is kinda possessive. It's not Dean's fault, that Cas is like a flower in garden of horny bugs.

When they step out of the room hand in hand, grinning. They see a woman auth a child who is red and looking everywhere but at them. Fucking homophobes. But Dean cursing is stopped short when he hears the kid say "Mama, this people came out of the shouting room. Should I ask if they are fine?" 

Dean pulls Cas back to him when he sees the angel walking towards the kid with a cheery expression. Cas collides with Dean's chest "Dean, I was going tell the kid we are okay. He's concerned for us." 

Dean looks at Cas's innocent look, it's hard to say no but he doesn't want to get beat up by a woman so he has too. He circles his arm around Cas shoulder taking him towards the counter.

When they get outside, Dean fake gags when he sees Sam and Gabe eating each other faces. Gabe just gives him a middle finger while Sam smugly eyes Dean hand around Cas' shoulder 

"Seems like Dean is not constipated anymore."

Dean grumbles "Shut up Samantha"

They get inside the car, Cas on the shotgun, the cherry couple on backseat. Dean holds on Cas' hand keeping it on his thigh as they drive baby back to home.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Share in the commments;)


End file.
